Broken Pieces
by baby-taeyongie
Summary: Jaehyun dan Taeyong, keduanya sama-sama terluka karena alasan berbeda. Sudah seperti potongan rusak yang tidak bisa diperbaiki, tapi bisa saling melengkapi. #NCT #Jaehyun #Taeyong #JaeYong #Twoshot


**Broken Pieces**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong with Hyerin**

 **Slight! JohnSol. YuTae. Yuwin. MarkChan.**

 **NCT SMRookies EXO © SM Entertainment**

 **Warning! Alternate Universe, OOC, Typo(s), YAOI, Older!Jaehyun, etc**

* * *

"Kau serius?"

Taeyong mengangguk, menyesap minumannya. Sudah gelas ketiga malam itu. Taeyong ingin mabuk untuk melupakan kisah percintaannya yang kandas. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak dia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi, tidak tahu harus pergi kemana pada pukul dua malam sampai sepupunya datang dan membawanya ke tempatnya.

"Aku tidak percaya," Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya masih melebar.

"Itu yang terjadi, hyung," katanya pada sepupunya itu. "Kami sudah terlalu sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini."

"Pertengkaran pasti selalu ada dalam suatu hubungan. Tapi itu tidak berarti…" Hansol menaruh gelasnya kembali ke atas meja, alisnya mengerut tidak senang, tidak habis pikir. "Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padamu?"

Taeyong mendekatkan ujung gelas ke bibirnya, meneguk habis minuman terakhirnya. "Dia bisa." Terasa ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokkan saat dia melanjutkan. "Mungkin dia lebih menyukai aktornya yang manis dan imut itu dibanding aku."

"Aku yakin kau lebih baik, Taeyong." Sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk bahu Taeyong. "Dia hanya terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa melihat itu dan menghargai apa yang dia miliki."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

Taeyong sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan pada siapa pun mengenai alasannya pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama kekasihnya. Selama satu minggu itu hanya diam di kamar atau duduk di depan televisi, menolak bicara dan makan jika tidak dipaksa. Hansol yang mengajaknya minum. Karena minuman jugalah akhirnya dia menceritakan ini. Taeyong selalu tahu jika dia adalah jenis orang yang tidak kuat minum.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hyung." Taeyong tertawa serak, alkohol yang diminumnya mulai bekerja. "Aku sudah hampir tiga puluh sekarang, tiga tahun aku bersamanya dan akhirnya malah begini. Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian sampai mati."

"Tidak. Kau punya kami." Hansol memeluk sepupunya itu, membenarkan posisi duduknya yang hampir membuatnya jatuh dari kursi. Taeyong benar-benar mabuk. "Kau baru dua puluh tujuh tahun, Taeyong. Dan kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari mantan kekasihmu itu."

Taeyong mendengus. "Hyung mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku putus terakhir kali."

"Karena Yuta memang lebih baik dari Chanyeol menurutku saat itu."

"Ya, dan dia menyelingkuhiku sekarang."

Taeyong memejamkan mata, mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Tidak bisa. Sepertinya ingatan mengenai Yuta yang sedang _making out_ dengan pria lain di sofa mereka tak akan bisa dia lupakan untuk sisa hidupnya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras dia menggelengkan kepalanya, bayangan itu menolak pergi.

"Dia memang bajingan." Hansol memaki kesal. "Aku akan menyuruh Johnny menemuinya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu, dia pantas mendapat sedikit pelajaran seperti apa yang didapat Chanyeol."

Taeyong meringis. Dia tidak perlu diingatkan mengenai apa yang sudah dilakukan sahabat sekaligus _suami_ sepupunya itu pada Chanyeol. Itu mengerikan, tapi sepadan. Park Chanyeol adalah sunbaenya yang Taeyong sukai di universitas, dan mereka bertemu tak sengaja beberapa tahun kemudian di coffee shop lalu memulai hubungan mereka. Hampir satu tahun, semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai Chanyeol mengajaknya makan malam dan menjelaskan bahwa dia sudah menikah, mempunyai seorang istri dan dua orang anak.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Taeyong tertawa, kepalanya terkulai di meja yang dia pukuli. "Tapi aku tidak mau ikut disalahkan saat polisi menemukan jasadnya."

Hansol tersenyum, senang bisa melihat tawa itu lagi.

"Hyung, beri aku minuman lagi~"

Biasanya Hansol akan melarang Taeyong minum, apalagi hingga mabuk separah ini, tapi kali ini pengecualian. "Oke. Tunggu di sini."

Hansol menghilang menuju kerumunan, membiarkan Taeyong tertawa sendiri, menatap gelas kosong di tangannya. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya dia tertawa lagi setelah seminggu. Yuta sudah mencoba menelponnya tanpa henti selama tiga hari pertama sejak dia pergi, mengiriminya pesan berisi omong kosong bahwa yang dia lihat saat itu tidak seperti itu, tidak berarti apa-apa. Bahwa Yuta masih mencintainya dan ingin Taeyong kembali.

Taeyong tidak mau mempercayai itu. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Siapa namanya? Sicheng? Dia adalah salah satu aktor pendatang baru yang terlibat dengan film yang sedang Yuta sutradarai. Sekarang Taeyong tahu jika semua alasan yang diberikan Yuta padanya tiap kali pulang terlambat hanyalah omong kosong dan kebohongan.

Taeyong tidak yakin akan bisa percaya pada cinta lagi setelah ini.

Karena dia begitu mencintai Chanyeol dan Yuta, tapi keduanya sama-sama menyakitinya sampai seperti ini. Taeyong merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sangat sangat bodoh.

* * *

Telepon berdering dengan keras membangunkan Taeyong di Sabtu paginya. Dia mengerang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal, kepalanya terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Semalam dia benar-benar tak terkendali. Gelasnya terus diisi hingga dia mabuk berat dan tak berhenti mengoceh. Taeyong tidak ingat tapi pastilah Hansol yang membawanya pulang saat sudah lewat dari tengah malam.

Johnny sudah tertidur saat itu, tapi tidak lama setelah Taeyong bergelung di antara selimut, nyaris tak sadar karena alkohol yang diminumnya, dia mendengar suara decitan ranjang dari ruangan lain.

Dia tidak tahu jika sepupunya yang selalu tenang bisa mengumpat dan berkata kasar seperti itu. Johnny, sahabatnya itu juga tanpa disangka menjadi begitu vocal saat berhubungan dengan kegiatan tempat tidur.

Taeyong mencoba menutupi suara-suara tak sepantasnya yang mulai terngiang lagi itu dengan menekankan dua bantal berbeda di telinganya. Dia harus segera mencari tempat tinggal. Rasanya memang menyenangkan bisa tinggal bersama mereka, mempunyai seseorang yang mau menemaninya melalui saat-saat sulit. Tapi Taeyong tahu dia tidak bisa terus tinggal di sini, dia tetap harus pindah.

"Haaaaah."

Telepon mulai berdering lagi.

Taeyong mengambil benda itu dengan memanjangkan tangan tanpa membuka mata, berhasil mengambilnya dengan susah payah. Dia mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk, memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut dan seperti akan meledak sambil mengumpat. Hangover sialan.

"Taeyong?" Suara merdu di ujung sana terdengar tidak enak. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Mm, Luhan-hyung?" Taeyong berusaha untuk duduk, baik kepala atau perutnya sama-sama mengeluh sekarang. Sinar matahari menembus celah tirai, menyinar langsung ke wajahnya. Taeyong memejamkan mata lagi, menjatuhkan diri kembali ke tempat tidur karena tidak mampu bangun. "Aku hanya..."

Pusing. Benar-benar pusing. Luhan pasti sudah bisa menduga itu hanya dari suaranya.

"Menikmati malam dan pulang larut?" tanyanya.

Taeyong merasa malu. Dia mengacak rambut di kepalanya. Lee Taeyong mengalami hangover. Luhan adalah orang terakhir yang dia inginkan untuk tahu hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Dia berhasil menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk, bersandar ke kepala ranjang. "Hanya..." Taeyong bertanya-tanya bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini, meski tahu dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Kemudian memutuskan itu hanya akan terdengar bodoh jika dia berbohong. "Ya hyung aku memang pergi keluar tadi malam, jadi..."

Luhan tertawa sekarang. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kau tetap harus datang dan menemuiku hari ini," katanya. "Kau bisa kan?"

"Untuk apa, hyung?" Tanyanya, benar-benar berharap jika apapun urusan yang mereka punyai itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa ditunda. Taeyong butuh tidur.

"Kita punya murid baru," katanya menjelaskan. "Akan kuberitahu detailnya saat kau sampai dan menemuiku nanti."

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda besok atau lusa?"

"Anak ini akan memulai kelasnya sabtu depan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu dulu, aku tahu kau pasti lelah dan masih butuh istirahat setelah semalam tapi―"

"Oke, baiklah, hyung… aku akan ke sana." Taeyong memijit pelipisnya, itu sedikit berhasil membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya hilang. "Aku akan datang agak siang. Tidak apa-apa kan, hyung?"

"Tentu." Luhan terdengar lega, pasti sedang tersenyum sekarang. "Temui aku di kantorku, oke?"

"Oke, hyung."

Taeyong berguling ke samping hingga tengkurap saat panggilan telepon selesai, benda itu jatuh dari tangannya tepat di samping kepala.

* * *

Pukul sepuluh barulah Taeyong pergi ke dapur setelah mandi dan meminum aspirin. Johnny sedang duduk di meja makan, membaca koran dan minum kopi.

"Kau terlihat tua dengan kegiatan seperti itu, Johnny."

Dia terkekeh. Taeyong menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Dia menjatuhkan kepala ke bawah hingga dahinya menyentuh bagian atas meja, berharap sensasi dingin dari permukaan kaca itu bisa membuat sisa pusing di kepalanya bisa sedikit hilang.

"Minum ini."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Johnny mendorong secangkir teh ke arahnya. Taeyong tidak tahu apakah teh bisa membantu mengatasi hangover, tapi aromanya sangat menggoda. Dia menyesapnya, menyadari bahwa itu adalah teh jahe.

"Terima kasih." Dia memegang cangkir di antara telapak tangannya, melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Di mana Hansol-hyung?"

"Keluar untuk belanja. Dia memintaku menunggu di sini sampai kau bangun." Johnny kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kata dia semalam kau sangat _gila_."

"Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi." Taeyong menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya memang begitu."

"Kurasa itu bagus. Bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan Hansol mengajakmu minum hingga seperti itu lagi lain kali, tapi setidaknya kau keluar rumah. Seminggu ini yang kau lakukan hanya di kamar atau duduk di depan televisi."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan bayar tagihannya."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud, dumbass." Dia mendekat, mengusak rambut Taeyong ringan. "Kau terlihat kacau dan mengerikan, membuatku dan Hansol khawatir."

"Kurasa siapa pun akan seperti ini saat tahu telah diselingkuhi."

Hansol masuk, berdiri di dekat pintu dengan satu kantung besar belanjaan. Taeyong mengutuki mulutnya yang bisa bicara begitu sembarangan. Sesaat kemudian, dia tak lagi merasakan lengan Johnny di atas kepalanya.

"Yuta menyelingkuhimu?" Suaranya terdengar terkejut. "Bajingan itu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ini padaku?"

Hansol duduk di meja bersama mereka setelah menaruh belanjaannya, terlihat tenang. Taeyong diam saja.

Johnny mengerti sekarang. "Jadi, ini alasan kau sengaja mengajaknya minum tadi malam, sayang?" Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tadinya aku ingin membuat Taeyong sedikit mabuk agar dia cerita, kau tahu dia tidak tahan minum. Tapi setelah mendengar semuanya, kurasa bukan ide buruk membiarkannya minum lebih banyak." Hansol mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak pernah sangka. Yuta… Dia benar-benar melakukannya?" Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya, menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi. Setahunya pemuda Jepang itu tergila-gila pada sahabatnya sejak dulu, dia bahkan tidak menyerah meski Taeyong selalu menolaknya. "Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Tae? Apa kau ingin aku menelpon orang tuamu?"

"Oh, please." Taeyong mengerang, meneguk tehnya kesal. Mempunyai sahabat dari kecil seperti dua sisi mata koin. Memang menyenangkan tapi terkadang juga mengesalkan. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau melaporkan ini pada orangtuaku, John. Itu tidak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Tapi aku rasa itu ide bagus, Taeyong. Atau kau ingin kami langsung mengantarmu menemui mereka? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu paman dan bibi."

"Hyung jangan ikut-ikutan. Aku tidak mau ayah menyalahkan semua keputusanku dulu saat aku menolak meneruskan bisnisnya sekaligus menerima anak rekan kerjanya itu. Baginya dan ibu, aku pasti hanyalah anak tidak berguna. Dan sepertinya memang begitu." Taeyong mendorong cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong, tersenyum kecut.

"Taeyong, jangan begitu, paman dan bibi selalu menyayangimu," kata Hansol "Kau hanya melakukan apa yang kaupikir bisa membuatmu bahagia, itu tidak salah. Kau ingin mandiri. Paman dan bibi pasti mengerti."

"Mandiri." Tawa kering lolos darinya. "Aku bahkan tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang, hyung."

"Ini juga tempatmu," Johnny kali ini yang bicara. "Kau bisa tinggal bersama kami selama yang kau mau. Kami tidak keberatan."

Taeyong menutup matanya. Johnny adalah sahabat terbaiknya, yang selalu melindungi dan peduli padanya sejak dulu. Meski dia sibuk, dia selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk orang-orang terdekatnya, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Taeyong bersyukur sepupunya, Hansol, bisa bersama dengannya, meski awalnya tidak yakin karena dulu sahabatnya itu terkenal senang berganti-ganti pasangan. Setidaknya mereka bahagia sekarang setelah _menikah_. Sesuatu yang membuat Taeyong iri.

"Tinggal sendiri di saat kau masih seperti ini hanya akan membuat kami khawatir. Tinggallah di sini, Tae. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung." Dia mengangguk pada sepupunya, meninggalkan tempat duduk untuk menaruh cangkirnya di wastafel. "Hanya saja." Dia mengangkat bahu, kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang sesuai. "Aku harus tetap pindah. Secepatnya."

Taeyong berbalik dan menuju ke lantai atas, bersandar di daun pintu dan menghela napas lelah.

* * *

"Luhan-hyung, jangan bilang jika aku harus menemui orangtua murid hari ini," Taeyong bertanya waswas, mendudukkan diri ke kursi yang nyaman dan empuk. Dia telah sampai di Dreams _―_ nama dari lembaga Children Center yang didirikan Luhan _―_ lima belas menit lewat dari jam makan siang. kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut, perutnya juga terasa mual. Makan paginya, buatan Hansol, sebagian besar harus berakhir kembali dia muntahkan. Jadi dia tidak ingin memakan apapun lagi sebelum ke sini. Meski sudah berganti pakaian dan terlihat rapi, kekusutan di wajahnya pasti masih terlihat mengerikan.

"Tidak, Taeyong. Tenang." Luhan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan di kursinya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu seperti ini. Hangovermu belum hilang?"

"Mungkin karena sudah lama aku tidak mabuk," jelasnya sambil menunduk. "Maaf, hyung."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan terlihat khawatir, tersenyum ragu-ragu saat bertanya. "Kau tidak datang sabtu kemarin, dan aku juga tidak mendapat kabar darimu sepanjang minggu ini. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong terus menatap sesuatu di meja. Apa dia memang terlihat sekacau dan semengerikan itu? Mungkin iya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dia memaksa senyum, mencoba melupakan betapa buruk perasaannya saat ini. "Apa yang ingin hyung bicarakan denganku?"

"Oh, benar." Luhan menaruh tangannya di meja, menatap Taeyong. "Ada anak baru yang mengikuti program kita mulai minggu depan. Dia sedikit berbeda dari anak lain."

Taeyong ingin menertawakan itu. Setiap anak memang berbeda, itulah yang membuat mereka istimewa. Dreams adalah sebuah lembaga untuk anak-anak, yang selain membuka preschool and kindergarten _,_ juga membuka program untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus. Taeyong mengajukan diri secara sukarela setiap akhir pekan untuk program itu. Bernyanyi, bermain, membaca cerita bersama anak-anak kecil yang sedikit berbeda.

"Apa anak ini tuna netra?" Tanyanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Taeyong yang sudah mau bertanya lagi, Luhan sudah berkata lebih dulu. "Anak ini juga tidak cacat mental." Dia mendorong beberapa dokumen ke arah Taeyong. "Hyerin memiliki kondisi jantung yang langka, dia baru berusia enam tahun dan sudah menjalani tiga operasi besar sejauh ini."

Taeyong melihat-lihat kertas yang berisi data anak yang dimaksud Luhan di depannya. Jung Hyerin. Enam tahun. Rambut ikal berwana gelap. Mata cokelat yang hangat. Lucu dan menggemaskan dengan dimple di pipinya. Dia terlihat sangat pucat dan kecil.

"Karena kesehatan, dia tidak bisa seaktif anak-anak seusinya. Dia juga pemalu, butuh waktu untuk mau berbicara dengan orang asing dan tidak mudah bergaul dengan anak-anak kecil lain." Luhan bersandar di kursi, wajahnya terlihat prihatin.

"Aku belum pernah bekerja dengan anak seperti itu, hyung." Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku―"

"Taeyong, gadis kecil itu membutuhkanmu. Kita harus bisa membantunya agar bisa nyaman dengan anak-anak lain, membuatnya lebih siap untuk pergi sekolah. Terlalu banyak yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Hyung pikir aku orang yang paling cocok untuk itu?"

"Ya. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu datang ke kantorku jika tidak." Dia tersenyum, "Kau mungkin yang paling muda di sini, Taeyong, tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Anak ini sangat membutuhkanmu dan kau selalu bisa menangani anak-anak."

Itu khas Luhan hyung sekali, membuatnya hingga segan untuk menolak. Taeyong menghela napas, mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu. Dengan kondisi mentalnya seperti sekarang, dia tidak tahu apakah dia mampu menangani anak baru. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat keputusan saat masih hangover. "Apa aku bisa memikirkan ini dulu?"

"Tentu." Luhan tersenyum. "Dan satu hal lagi, Hyerin tidak punya ibu, jadi... kau harus lebih berhati-hati saat berbicara dengannya."

"Oh." Taeyong merasa kasihan padanya setelah mendengar itu, "Apa ibunya meninggal atau…?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya tapi ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang dia punya." Luhan meninggalkan kursinya dan menghampiri Taeyong. "Dia anak pertama di sini yang diasuh oleh _single parent_. Aku sudah melihat banyak anak-anak lain di sini, dan betapa sulitnya bagi kedua orang tua mengatasi kondisi anak mereka. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seseorang bisa menangani semua ini sendirian…" Luhan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Taeyong. "Hyerin akan bersama kita sampai dia masuk sekolah," jelasnya. "Tidak akan mudah, tapi aku tahu kau bisa, Taeyong."

Taeyong mungkin sudah banyak mendapat pengalaman mengatasi kondisi yang sama sulitnya sebelum ini. Hanya saja, dia sedang patah hati sekarang. Taeyong tidak tahu apa dia bisa melakukan yang terbaik dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Beri aku waktu, hyung." Dia mengusap pelipisnya dengan ujung jarinya, merasakan sarafnya berdenyut di antara jarinya. Dia cukup yakin bahwa ini bukan dari minuman yang ia konsumsi semalam melainkan sesuatu yang lain. "Aku akan mengabari hyung besok."

"Baiklah." Luhan kembali ke kursinya. "Apa kau datang dengan menyetir sendiri ke sini?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Taeyong," katanya. "Apa aku harus menyuruh seseorang mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu, hyung. Aku masih bisa sendiri." Taeyong mendorong kursi ke belakang, lalu bangkit berdiri, memaksakan senyum. "Aku rasa aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk bekerja hari ini. Jika boleh aku ingin meminta izin pulang sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, istirahatlah. Sampai jumpa lagi Sabtu depan."

Taeyong berjalan ke pintu ditemani Luhan.

"Hati-hati, Taeyong."

"Terimakasih, hyung. Aku akan menelpon secepatnya. Aku pergi," katanya sambil berbalik meninggalkan ruangan.

Luhan menutup pintu dan menghela napas, kembali ke mejanya.

* * *

Matahari bersinar lebih terik dari biasanya hari ini saat menyinari wajah Taeyong saat dia berjalan kaki ke tempat parkir. Dia merogoh sakunya untuk mendapatkan kunci mobil. Dia tidak bertanya pada Hansol tentang apa yang dia minum semalam dan berapa banyak. Taeyong tidak ingat apapun. Aspirin yang diminumnya tadi pagi pun tidak banyak membantu.

Dia berhasil keluar dari tempat parkir, menurunkan kaca jendela untuk merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi di wajahnya. Lalu lintas di hari Sabtu tidak padat, tapi masih membuatnya ingin meneriaki kendaraan di depannya setiap kali dia harus berhenti di lampu merah. Mungkin karena hangover, karena sebenarnya tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus buru-buru untuk sampai di rumah.

Taeyong hanya akan mendapati rumah kosong. Johnny bekerja dan Hansol berkata dia akan pergi, sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya, hanya harus dihangatkannya sebelum makan. Taeyong tidak berpikir dia bisa memakan apapun sekarang, tidak saat mulutnya terasa sangat pahit dan perut diisi mual seperti ini.

Taeyong meraih botol minum, dan minum sedikit, segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang salah saat merasakan perutnya mulai bergejolak. Satu menit kemudian, dia sudah memarkirkan mobil, turun, dan muntah di pinggir jalan, merasa mual dan pusing yang membuatnya ingin mati saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara laki-laki asing terdengar lembut dari belakangnya. Taeyong menoleh, menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Rasa malu membakarnya saat dia melihat seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang berdiri di sana, melihatnya khawatir dan ingin membantu. Taeyong memalingkan mukanya, berjongkok ketika dia merasa akan muntah lagi. Pria itu berjongkok di sisinya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya terus menerus.

"Tentu saja kau tidak baik-baik saja," pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Taeyong mendongak lagi setelah selesai mengosongkan perutnya. Sambil menyeka mulut dengan punggung tangannya, dia berdiri, terlalu malu untuk sekedar berterima kasih pada sosok itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. "Aku... aku harus pergi."

Taeyong buru-buru berbalik, kembali ke mobilnya. Dia menyadari ada satu mobil lain terparkir di sana. Tanpa repot-repot melihat ke belakang lagi, Taeyong masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hati hati!" Pria itu memperingatkan cukup keras.

Taeyong tidak terlalu peduli untuk menanggapi. Dia masih merasakan mual di perutnya, dan itu bukan hanya karena alkohol yang diminumnya semalam.

Tidak peduli apa yang dilakukannya, hatinya yang patah tetap terasa sakit.

* * *

Suara jeritan Haechan dari dapur terdengar seperti jeritan seorang gadis. Jika tangan Taeyong tidak penuh, dia yakin dia sudah menutup telinganya. Johnny tidak akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam, sementara Hansol harus pergi lebih lama dan tidak mau membiarkannya sendiri. Sepupunya itu menelpon Mark, adik Johnny, dan kekasihnya Haechan untuk datang menemaninya. Pasangan remaja itu langsung mengeluh lapar saat datang. Mark sedang main game di ruang tengah, Haechan membantunya membuat makanan. Padahal hanya ditinggal sebentar, tapi Haechan sudah menjerit panik begitu.

Taeyong membiarkan keduanya makan, sementara di duduk di sofa dan mulai membuat sketsa. Dia melotot saat Cassie, kucing milik Hansol, yang sedang bermain dengan gulungan benang kini ada di dekat kakinya. Taeyong sudah mencoba mengusirnya dua kali, tapi dia terus kembali, mondar-mandir di sekitar sofa, mencari kesempatan untuk melompat ke pangkuannya dan mengacaukan sketsanya.

"Dia menyukaimu, Taeyong-hyung."

Haechan masuk ke ruang tamu, sepertinya sudah selesai makan meninggalkan Mark yang menurutnya makan sangat lama karena malah bermain game dari ponselnya. Sofa sedikit bergerak saat dia duduk di samping Taeyong. Cassie ikut naik, meringkuk di dekat mereka, lalu mendekat dan mengusapkan pipinya ke tangan Taeyong.

"Aku tidak akan mengelusmu sekarang, kau dengar?" katanya pada kucing itu. "Tapi kau bisa tidur dipangkuanku asal tidak banyak bergerak."

Taeyong tidak tahu apa kucing itu memang mengerti atau bagaimana, tapi dia langsung naik ke pangkuannya, meringkuk seperti bola. Haechan tertawa.

"Sepertinya dia mengerti, hyung," katanya sambil menyalakan televisi.

Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sesekali Taeyong bertanya tentang sekolah, atau hal lain. Pertanyaannya singkat, tapi Haechan akan menjawabnya panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat. Mark bergabung dengan mereka tapi tetap sibuk dengan gamenya, membuat Haechan merengut sebal lalu merebut ponsel Mark. Mereka bertengkar sebentar sebelum berkejar-kejaran mengitari ruangan.

"Haechan, kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau! Jika aku kembalikan, kau pasti selingkuh terus dengan benda ini!"

Taeyong mendesah karena bunyi bising itu. Tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya jadi tak kesepian lagi di rumah ini saat Johnny dan Hansol belum kembali.

Untungnya, Hansol datang lebih cepat. Dia yang menghentikan pertengkaran Mark-Haechan. Mereka memilih pulang setelah itu, dengan Mark yang berusaha membujuk Haechan yang merajuk agar tidak marah lagi padanya dan berjanji akan meneraktirnya ice cream sebelum mengantarnya ke rumah.

"Hansol-hyung, Taeyong-hyung, kami pulang dulu," pamit Mark. "Ya, Haechanie! Tunggu aku!"

"Mereka lucu sekali," komentar Hansol.

Hansol pergi ke dapur, sepertinya menemukan makanan di sana dan membawanya kembali ke ruang tengah. Duduk di samping Taeyong. "Apa Yuta sudah mencoba menghubungimu lagi?" Tanyanya sambil makan.

Tangan Taeyong yang sedang meyapukan goresan pensil terhenti. Lalu dia menggelang, sebelum melanjutkan gerakan tangannya.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan datang ke sini dan mencoba membawamu kembali, Taeyong?" Tanya Hansol ragu-ragu.

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Sepertinya tidak, hyung," jawabnya dingin. "Dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan kekasih barunya itu." Taeyong memejamkan mata, merasakan kemarahannya mendidih di dalam dirinya, akibat dari kata-katanya sendiri.

"Lupakan saja," kata Hansol lembut. "Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik, Taeyong."

Taeyong mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya merasa… sangat menyedihkan? Apa aku tidak cukup baik untuknya, hyung? Aku mencintainya. Tapi kenapa dia malah―" Taeyong mendesah keras, tidak bisa melanjutkan. Buku sketsanya ditutup kasar. "Setidaknya aku masih punya anak-anak," katanya.

"Oh, iya, kau bilang akan ada anak baru." Hansol berbalik menghadapnya. "Bagaimana dia? Apa kau sudah membuat keputusan mengenai itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya, hyung. Hyerin, anak ini sedikit berbeda dan banyak yang harus aku lakukan untuknya. Membangun kepercayaan pada orang lain, menghilangkan rasa takut, membantunya menjadi sosok ceria yang siap bersosialisasi di sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi." Taeyong mendesah, menyandar lelah. "Aku hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sekarang. Seminggu terakhir ini benar-benar buruk."

"Mungkin anak ini bisa membuatmu sibuk dan melupakan semua pikiran tak rasionalmu itu tentang kesedirian dan hal aneh lain. Anak-anak selalu bisa membuatmu senang, kan?" Hansol tersenyum, mengusap kepala sepupunya. "Aku tidak percaya kau sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun tapi hanya menjadikannya pekerjaan sampingan. Luhan menawarimu menjadi pengajar tetap di Dreams, kan?"

"Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang dan kecintaanku pada anak-anak, hyung. Aku ini anak lulusan jurusan seni. Mimpiku tetap sama. Aku ingin membuat pagelaran seniku sendiri. Aku saja heran Luhan-hyung mau menerimaku, bahkan sampai menawariku pekerjaan itu. Aku tidak punya latar belakang pendidikan yang memadai untuk itu." Taeyong mengelus Cassie yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. "Ibu dan ayah pasti sudah senang jika aku mau lebih serius dengan pekerjaanku di Dreams, setidaknya itu lebih baik dibanding duduk di rumah dan menggambar, melukis, atau melakukan hal tidak penting lain menurut mereka."

"Berhentilah berpikiran negatif, Tae." Hansol menghela napas. "Bukan salahmu jika Yuta memilih orang lain, bukan salahmu jika paman dan bibi menuntut sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk hidupmu. Ini yang kau pilih, kau tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia dengan pilihanmu dan itu tidaklah salah. Jadi berhentilah murung begitu. Hidup harus terus berjalan."

"Aku mencoba yang terbaik, hyung," gumamnya.

"Tidak seperti itu menurutku. Siapa yang coba kau bohongi?" Hansol masih setenang biasanya saat mengatakan itu. "Yang kau lakukan hanya duduk di rumah dan merenung, kau merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua hal dan menyalahkan diri. Bahkan saat Yuta memilih tidur dengan orang lain, harusnya dia yang merasa buruk, bukan dirimu―"

"Hansol-hyung," Taeyong memejamkan mata.

"Maafkan aku." Dia mengembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya mencoba membuka matamu."

"Aku mencintainya, hyung." Air mata jatuh dari matanya saat dia bicara. Dia laki-laki. Taeyong merasa lemah karena ini. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis di hadapan orang lain lagi, apalagi karena alasan yang terdengar tak masuk akal. Cinta. "Dan aku merasa dicintainya, setidaknya sampai enam bulan terakhir ini."

Hansol menatapnya. "Jika Yuta mencintaimu dia akan setia." Hansol menariknya dalam pelukan dari samping. "Aku tahu kau butuh waktu, Taeyong, tapi kumohon, berhenti seperti ini, ini hanya akan membuatmu merasa lebih buruk."

"Ya, hyung. Aku akan mencobanya." Taeyong mendesah sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, ini sangat memalukkan. "Bisa kita membicarakan hal lain?"

"Seperti apa?" Alis Hansol terangkat. "Apa kau ingin aku menyiapkan kencan buta untukmu? Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Aku lebih ingin hyung membantu menemukan tempat tinggal baru untukku."

Mata Hansol melebar. "Kau masih ingin pindah?" tanyanya. "Kau baru tinggal di sini satu minggu, Taeyong. Apa sebegitu tidak betahnya?"

"Aku suka di sini," Taeyong menghela napas, tidak akan mengatakan kepada sepupunya itu bahwa suara-suara di tengah malam adalah salah satu alasannya. "Seperti katamu, hyung, hidupku harus terus berjalan. Aku harus terbiasa hidup sendiri lagi, aku memang suka di sini, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal selamanya bersama kalian."

"Mungkin tidak, tapi beri dirimu sendiri waktu. Aku tidak berpikir jika terlalu buru-buru mencari tempat tinggal baru saat patah hati adalah pilihan yang bijak."

"Kalau begitu hyung pilihlah satu untukku," kata Taeyong padanya. "Hyung tahu jenis tempat yang aku sukai. Aku tidak tertarik pada hal lain saat ini, aku punya tabungan dan hanya ingin hidup sendiri. Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya saat pulang berlibur dengan Johnny nanti. Kau bisa menikmati rumah ini sendirian sampai saat itu. Atau kau mau ikut?"

Taeyong menyerhit mendengar tawaran itu, mereka pergi untuk merayakan anniversary, apa yang Taeyong harapkan?

Hansol tertawa kecil, mengambil piring kosong dan bangkit dari sofa. Cassie, yang baru saja bangun, mengikutinya ke dapur.

Taeyong mendesah dalam, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan?" Tanya Hansol lagi begitu kembali dari dapur, Cassie ada di pelukannya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Hyerin. Kau akan melakukannya, kan? Kasihan sekali anak itu, tiga operasi jantung dalam enam tahun itu mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan aku lakukan jika itu terjadi pada anakku."

"Hyung, itu kasus langka dan tidak akan terjadi pada semua orang," jawab Taeyong, dia mulai membuat sketsa lagi.

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan oleh keluarganya."

"Hm, hm."

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Taeyong." kata Hansol lembut. "Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kau membutuhkannya."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Taeyong, dengan sedikit kerutan di dahi saat dia membuat arsiran.

"Hyerin, mungkin dia dikirim padamu karena suatu alasan," Hansol tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin anak itu akan bisa mengubah hidupmu. Siapa yang tahu?"

Taeyong hanya tertawa, tangannya terus bergerak membuat sketsa.

* * *

Sabtu berikutnya berjalan lebih baik dalam berbagai hal. Taeyong tidak lagi hangover, sudah bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam, dan menyelesaikan lukisannya. Dia bahkan bangun lebih awal dibanding Johnny dan Hasol lalu membuat teh dan sarapan pagi. Tidak, tidak ada rencana pindah dalam waktu dekat, meski dia terus mencari dan mendapat rekomendasi dari Hansol, belum ada tempat yang berhasil menarik minatnya.

Dan kemudian ada Hyerin.

Dia benar-benar pemalu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal betapa manisnya anak itu. Di hari pertama dia mengenakan gaun pink, rambutnya diikat dengan pita. Melihatnya langsung semakin membuat Taeyong simpati. Bagaimana anak kecil manis seperti Hyerin bisa menderita penyakit berbahaya seperti itu?

Hyerin begitu pucat dan kecil, jauh lebih pucat dan lebih kecil dari anak-anak lain seusianya. Dia benar-benar kurus, pasif dan kurang bersemangat. Taeyong sudah sering melihat saat anak kecil baru menjalani hari pertama mereka. Hyerin tidak jauh berbeda, tatapannya ke lantai, tubuhnya kaku, dan dia hanya diam.

"Annyeong." Taeyong tersenyum, bangkit dari kursi untuk menyambut masuk. Ketika dia berlutut di depannya, Hyerin menatap sesaat, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Taeyong sambil memegang tangannya yang mungil. Dia tidak menjawab. Salah satu staf pengajar senior yang membawanya masuk mencoba membujuknya untuk menjawab, tapi Taeyong memberi isyarat dengan matanya bahwa tidak masalah jika anak itu belum mau bicara padanya.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong. Kau bisa memanggilku Taeyong ssaem seperti anak yang lain." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyerin. Dia tidak menerimanya.

Taeyong memberi isyarat kepada seniornya tadi bahwa Hyerin sudah bisa ditinggalkan bersamanya dengan senyum, anggukan dan ucapan terimakasih. Dia memberi Hyerin tepukan lembut di kepala, dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Taeyong meraih tangan Hyerin, membawanya ke tengah ruangan. Anak-anak lain menatap sosoknya yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat dengan penasaran.

"Semuanya, ayo sapa teman baru kalian. Namanya Hyerin," katanya pada lima belas anak lain di ruangan itu.

Saat berikutnya yang terdengar adalah gabungan suara mereka yang berkata bersamaan. 'Annyeong Hyeriiiiin.'

"Nah sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu sendiri pada teman-teman. Ayo Hyerin."

Tapi Hyerin tetap diam.

Taeyong tidak asing dengan situasi seperti itu. Setelah menangani berbagai tipe anak selama bertahun-tahun, dia tahu sudah biasa bagi seorang anak untuk kesulitan menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru di sekitar mereka, juga berbagai jenis anak lain yang akan menjadi teman mereka.

"Sepertinya Hyerin masih malu. Tidak apa-apa. Kita lanjutkan perkenalannya nanti. Sekarang siapa yang mau mendengar cerita?"

Suara heboh dari anak-anak menyambutnya, membuat Taeyong tertawa.

Taeyong sengaja mendudukkan Hyerin di dekatnya saat dia membacakan cerita, anak-anak tertawa dan bertepuk tangan saat dia meniru suara atau gerakan dari para tokoh. Hyerin mungkin berusia lebih tua dari anak-anak lain di sana, tapi itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena dia sangat kecil. Selama lima belas menit Taeyong mencoba membuatnya tersenyum, tertawa, atau berbicara, mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya, dan dengan lembut membujuknya untuk ikut aktif dengan yang lain. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan sebagai balasan adalah sorot mata tidak nyaman dan gelengan kepala.

Hyerin tetap diam, duduk di sana menatap lantai ruangan yang didekorasi dengan indah, tidak mau menyanyikan lagu atau ikut bermain dengan yang lain. Taeyong berhenti membujuknya setelah beberapa saat. Sebaliknya, membiarkan dia mengamati, berharap Hyerin akan tertarik setelah melihat yang lain bersenang-senang.

Setelah dua jam, anak itu benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun. Anak-anak lain memeluk dan melambaikan tangan mereka pada Taeyong saat akan pulang ke rumah bersama ibu atau ayah mereka. Beberapa orang tua bahkan berbicara padanya, bertanya tentang kemajuan anak mereka, menanyakan beberapa hal, juga berterimakasih padanya.

Taeyong memegang tangan Hyerin dan membimbingnya keluar, mencari orang tuanya. Hyerin terlihat seperti tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama di sana barang sedetik, dua jam tadi lebih seperti siksaan untuknya. Tidak mengherankan. Taeyong melepaskan tangannya saat melihat ayah Hyerin turun dari mobilnya.

Taeyong menatap. Lalu membeku.

Dia adalah orang yang melihatnya muntah di pinggir jalan waktu itu. Sosok yang berusaha membantu juga mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dia abaikan.

"Oh." Pria itu berhenti di tengah jalan, menatap. Lalu dia menatap putrinya dan tersenyum. Hyerin menghampirinya, memeluk pinggangnya. "Hai, sayang," pria itu berlutut, memeluk Hyerin. "Bagaimana hari ini? Apa menyenangkan? Kau suka di sini?"

Taeyong menatap mereka. Hyerin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ayahnya memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, membelai rambutnya, membenarkan letak pita di rambutnya. Benar-benar seperti seorang ayah penyayang. Mungkin usianya sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh, badannya tinggi dan proporsional, rambut blonde, mata cokelat hangat, pipi yang menunjukkan dimple saat tersenyum. Satu kata; tampan. Hyerin sangat mirip dengannya, terutama mata dan dimple di pipi mereka.

Dia bangkit, tersenyum pada Taeyong. "Um, bukankah kau... yang waktu itu?"

Taeyong mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. Malu sekali. "Ya," katanya. "Lee Taeyong, koordinator program."

"Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong menjabat tangan yang diulurkan padanya. "Aku ayah Hyerin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Dia menunduk menatap anaknya. Hyerin masih berpegangan padanya. "Bagaimana hari pertamanya?"

"Hyerin tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun." Taeyong bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kekhawatiran di wajah Jaehyun saat dia melihat putrinya lagi dan kemudian menggendongnya. "Tidak apa-apa, anak-anak butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

"Ya," desahnya. "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu?"

Taeyong berpikir sejenak. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa menarik minatnya?" tanyanya. "Apa saja. Yang dia sukai? Hobinya?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, mengangguk. "Pesawat," katanya, dengan lembut mencium dahi putrinya. "Hyerin sangat suka pesawat terbang."

"Ah, baiklah." Itu sedikit melegakan. Mengetahui ketertarikan seorang anak selalu bisa membuatnya lebih mudah meluluhkan mereka. "Apa Hyerin selalu diam seperti ini?"

"Di sekitar orang asing, ya, Hyerin paling merasa nyaman saat bersamaku."

"Aku bisa melihat itu."

Hyerin masih belum berbicara, tapi membalas pertanyaan ayahnya dengan anggukan kepala. Tapi dia terlihat semakin tidak tahan untuk cepat pergi karena mulai menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mobil.

"Ayo pamit dan katakan selamat tinggal pada Taeyong ssaem, Hyerin," katanya pada Hyerin sambil menunjuk Taeyong. Saat anaknya tidak berekasi, dia memegang tangan Hyerin dan melambaikan itu sebagai gantinya.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, kalau begitu," Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk, melambai pada Hyerin, melihat Jaehyun pergi ke mobilnya―yang sama seperti yang dia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu―dan meletakkan Hyerin di kursi samping kemudi, memastikannya aman dengan memakaikan sabuk pengaman. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia menatap Taeyong dari jendela mobil yang sengaja dibuka.

"Terima kasih untuk kesabaranmu pada Hyerin hari ini," katanya penuh rasa terimakasih.

Taeyong mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan sampai mobil itu pergi.

Taeyong mencintai anak-anak, terutama anak-anak yang masih kecil, begitu semangat dan suka mengoceh. Dia sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun sekarang, sejak dia di senior high. Orangtua sibuk, pengasuh yang mahal, dan kebanyakan anak tidak punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan selain menonton televisi. Hal-hal yang lebih sulit terjadi saat dia mulai menawarkan diri untuk mengajar anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus. Selama beberapa jam setiap minggu, orang tua dari anak-anak semacam itu bisa mempercayakan anak-anak kecil mereka padanya dan bernapas lega untuk sementara waktu.

Saat dia masuk untuk bertemu Luhan, dia disambut dengan senyum dan tatapan penuh harapan. "Bagaimana Hyerin?" Dia bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Dia sangat pemalu, hyung." Taeyong mendesah. "Terlihat tidak nyaman di sekitar anak lain."

"Apa ada kemajuan walau sedikit?"

"Tidak, belum. Tapi… apa aku bisa? Maksudku, Hyerin menolak semuanya. Dia tidak mau mengganggap keberadaan anak-anak lain, bahkan aku."

"Kau mau menyerah?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, hyung." Taeyong menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin semuanya jadi lebih baik nanti, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk itu. Aku tahu kondisi Hyerin tidak memungkinkannya terlalu aktif atau energik, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan tembok."

Taeyong sadar Luhan sedang menatapnya, matanya menyipit.

"Taeyong?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa ini dirimu? Kau tidak pernah frustrasi karena anak-anak sebelumnya. Lagipula, ini baru hari pertama."

"Aku tidak frustrasi, hyung." Dia mencoba menjelaskan. "Justru karena ini hari pertamanya, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang bisa aku amati."

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, Taeyong?" Tanya Luhan lembut. "Kau terlihat... berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Jika ada masalah atau hal yang mengganggumu, kau bisa cerita padaku, aku bukan hanya atasanmu di sini, tapi temanmu juga."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih, hyung." Taeyong mencoba terlihat normal, memaksakan senyum untuk membuktikannya. "Aku baik-baik saja," bohongnya. Tidak mungkin dia memberitahu Luhan mengenai apa yang mengganggunya.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan ayahnya?"

"Sudah, barusan. Katanya Hyerin suka pesawat terbang."

"Benarkah?" Luhan tersenyum. "Itu bagus, mungkin kau bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu. Kau bisa mengajarinya membuat pesawat terbang dari kertas, atau hal lain."

"Hm, hm."

"Aku menyarankan waktu privat untuknya, hanya denganmu, tidak dalam kelompok seperti tadi." Luhan bersandar di kursi. "Kita bisa menugaskan pengajar lain menggantikanmu, agar kau bisa bekerja sendiri dengan Hyerin."

"Tapi, hyung, bukannya kita sedang berusaha membuatnya nyaman dengan anak-anak lain," Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia harus lebih dulu merasa nyaman denganmu." Luhan menjelaskan. "Ini diperbolehkan saat dibutuhkan. Baru setelah itu kita coba mengenalkannya pada anak-anak lain."

Taeyong kembali duduk di kursinya. Dia sudah berkali-kali bekerja dengan anak-anak tertentu secara individu, hanya untuk bisa membantu mereka agar lebih baik. Dia juga bisa melakukannya dengan Hyerin, meskipun tidak yakin seberapa besar ini akan membantu kali ini. Semua harapannya bergantung pada pesawat sekarang, sesuatu yang katanya sangat disukai anak kecil itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai minggu depan." Taeyong mendorong kursi itu ke belakang, mengalah. Berdiri dari sana. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, hyung."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik, Taeyong."

Taeyong mengangguk dan pergi dari sana.

 _Seandainya Yuta bisa melihat apa yang orang lain lihat darinya dan mengatakan hal yang sama._

* * *

Taeyong kembali ke rumah sangat larut malam itu. Setelah makan siang dengan beberapa staf pengajar lain, dia pergi ke cafe dan duduk di sana untuk merenung sambil membuat sketsa. Kemudian sepasang kekasih masuk dan mengambil tempat di meja sampingnya. Berbicara dan bermesraan tanpa malu. Taeyong sudah mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan itu, tapi tidak berhasil. Tak lama kemudian, sketsa buatannya hanya menjadi coretan-coretan tidak berbentuk dan dia memilih pergi, duduk di dalam mobilnya selama hampir tiga puluh menit, menangis.

 _Kenapa orang lain bisa begitu bahagia karena cinta sementara dia sendiri menderita?_

Ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Hansol begitu Taeyong melihat ponselnya. Sepupunya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Johnny juga mengkhawatirkannya. Keduanya khawatir padanya, selalu takut Taeyong akan mengalami depresi atau justru melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti bunuh diri atau sebagainya.

Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Anak-anak masih membutuhkannya. Terutama Hyerin. Melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang sedikit memilukan, membuat Taeyong tidak tega. Sepertinya Jaehyun sudah merasa sangat lelah tapi masih bertahan untuk anaknya. Taeyong bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada istrinya.

Ketika akhirnya dia sampai di rumah, Johnny sedang mencium Hansol di sofa.

Taeyong berdehem.

"Ta-taeyong!"

"Lanjutkan saja."

Saat pagi, Johnny berkata akan pulang cepat setelah dua rapat dewan direksi. Taeyong tidak tahu dia bisa sebegini cemburu karena hal ini. Dia senang mengetahui kebahagian hubungan sepupu dengan sahabatnya, tapi melihat itu membuatnya semakin sadar dengan kekosongan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taeyong?" Tanya Hansol saat mengikutinya ke dapur. "Aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat. Darimana?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung. Aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau." Taeyong meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja setelah selesai minum dan melangkah keluar. "Hanya karena aku tinggal di sini, bukan berarti hyung bertanggung jawab penuh atas apa yang kulakukan."

Taeyong merasakan dua pasang mata mengikutinya saat dia masuk ke kamar tapi tidak mempedulikannya. Dia melepaskan pakaian dan menuju kamar mandi, menangis di sana. Bertanya-tanya lagi kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak bisa bahagia.

Taeyong tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Johnny sudah mencoba membujuknya makan tapi dia bersikeras berkata tidak lapar.

* * *

Hansol datang ke kamarnya malam itu, saat dia sedang membuat sketsa.

"Hey," katanya pelan, duduk di samping Taeyong di tempat tidur. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia terus sibuk menggambar.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Kau baik-baik saja saat pergi tadi pagi."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Taeyong tidak mau bicara. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini. "Kenapa hyung ke sini?"

"Untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres."

"Hyung tidak perlu repot-repot. Istirahat saja."

Hansol menghela napas. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir, Taeyong," katanya. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, oke? Yuta menyelingkuhimu, kau tidak akan kembali padanya. Selesai. Apa gunanya kau terus seperti ini?"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Apa hyung bosan melihatku yang seperti ini? Karena aku sangat egois?" Tubuh Taeyong menegang, merasakan kemarahan tiba-tiba. "Lalu apa yang ingin hyung lihat dariku? Hidup bahagia dan terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu? Aku tidak sepertimu, hyung. Yang mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaimu, seseorang yang bisa kau tunggu kepulangannya, yang memelukmu saat tidur. Aku tidak seberuntung itu."

Taeyong berdiri menuju mejanya dan menaruh buku sketsanya, mencoba menahan air matanya yang dia kira sudah habis, tapi malah jatuh lagi. Dia berharap Hansol pergi meninggalkannya sendirian setelah itu, tapi dia justru mendekatinya.

"Aku minta maaf," katanya lembut, hati-hati memegang bahunya. "Aku tidak―"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, bergerak menjauh. "Aku tahu kalian peduli padaku, tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu ikut campur tentang hal ini."

"Kami hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja, Taeyong." Hansol menjelaskan. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu pura-pura saja tidak melihat, hyung. Aku akan pindah. Mungkin dengan begitu aku akan berhenti mengganggu dan kalian akan bisa hidup tenang lagi."

Mata Hansol melebar, mulutnya terbuka. "Kau... sudah menemukan tempat tinggal?"

Taeyong menghela napas. "Belum, tapi akan menemukannya secepatnya."

"Taeyong, tinggal lah di sini lebih lama. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak tinggal bersama kami. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, hyung. Aku hanya lelah." Taeyong berbaring di tempat tidur. "Sudah larut, bukankah Johnny sudah menunggumu di tempat tidur?"

Hansol mengerutkan kening, tampak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu. Lalu dia perlahan berdiri dan berbalik. "Makan malam ada di dapur," katanya. "Hangatkan saja jika ingin makan malam."

Pintu tertutup dengan suara pelan. Saat air matanya jatuh ke bantal, Taeyong sudah memutuskan akan mencari tepat tinggal baru besok. Cassie yang rupanya ada di ruangan itu melompat ke tempat tidur.

"Hey," Taeyong mencoba tersenyum. "Kau mau tidur denganku, Cassie?"

Kucing itu mendengkur, meregangkan tubuh, lalu meringkuk lebih dekat padanya. Bulunya terasa lembut dan hangat. Taeyong membelai kepalanya, menariknya mendekat.

 _Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian malam ini._

Taeyong memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan gerbang Dreams tepat pukul sepuluh. Taeyong mendongak dari buku-buku yang dia susun di atas meja, lalu tersenyum.

Sudah hari Sabtu lagi, dan banyak yang harus dilakukannya sebelum Hyerin datang. Hanya akan ada mereka berdua selama beberapa jam berikutnya, dan Taeyong tahu dia harus menemukan kegiatan menyenangkan lain untuknya karena Hyerin tidak boleh kelelahan dan melakukan aktifitas berat seperti berlari, bernyanyi, atau bermain layaknya anak-anak lain.

Taeyong pergi untuk menjemput Hyerin saat melihat ayahnya mengantarnya ke pintu depan. Taeyong melambai, berharap mendapat balasan dari anak kecil itu tapi tidak mendapatkannya. Begitu sampai di hadapan mereka Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada anaknya.

"Annyeong, Hyerin."

Jaehyun mencoba membujuknya untuk membalas dengan lembut. Hyerin nyaris tidak mendongak, tatapannya lurus pada dinding. Jaehyun menghela napas dan menatap Taeyong. "Maaf, dia―"

"Tidak apa-apa," Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku yakin dia akan lebih baik setelah hari ini."

Wajah Jaehyun menunjukkan percikan harapan sesaat. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya, matanya lebar. Taeyong mengangguk.

"Ayo, Hyerin," ajak Taeyong padanya. Hyerin menggunakan terusan biru hari itu, dengan jepitan kupu-kupu lucu di rambutnya. "Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini."

Taeyong mengulurkan tangan. Hyerin menatap ayahnya, seperti bertanya apa dia benar-benar harus melakukan ini lagi. Jaehyun tersenyum, berlutut, dan mencium pipinya. "Kau akan bersenang-senang," kata Jaehyun padanya. "Ayah akan ke sini untuk menjemputmu nanti, oke?"

Hyerin dengan enggan melepaskan tangan ayahnya dan berjalan ke arah Taeyong, menyambut tangan yang diulurkan padanya.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ayahmu."

Hyerin hanya melambai lemas dengan setengah hati. Jaehyun membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Dia menyerahkan kartu nama pada Taeyong. "Mm, di sana ada kontakku. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika terjadi sesuatu, Taeyong shi."

Taeyong mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. "Meski aku yakin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Di sini aman, jangan khawatir."

Jaehyun mengangguk, melambaikan tangan pada Hyerin untuk terakhir kalinya, dan berbalik, berjalan pergi. Saat Taeyong membawa Hyerin ke dalam, mobilnya telah melaju pergi.

Hyerin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat tumpukan buku di atas meja. Dia menatap Taeyong, yang tersenyum.

"Ayo, lihatlah."

Hyerin mengambil langkah kecil yang ragu-ragu ke arah meja, sampai dia bisa melihat buku-buku itu. Dan kemudian Taeyong melihat matanya berbinar. Dengan hati-hati, Taeyong mendekatinya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya lembut. Senyum samar tercipta di wajah Taeyong saat tangan Hyerin menyentuh salah satu cover buku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Pesawat terbang." Suara Hyerin sangat lembut.

Taeyong merasa lega saat melihat Hyerin mulai memindahkan buku-buku itu dari tumpukan dengan terpesona. Taeyong sengaja pergi ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa buku dan hal lain untuk anak-anak yang berkaitan dengan pesawat. Buku cerita, buku gambar, kerajinan, semuanya.

Kata pertama dari Hyerin yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi membuat Taeyong yakin jika dia melakukan hal yang tepat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Taeyong pelan.

Hyerin mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kau mau aku membacakan cerita ini untukmu?"

Hyerin mengangguk lagi.

Taeyong duduk di kursi dan membawa Hyerin untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dia mengambil salah satu buku dan mulai membacakannya. Hyerin terlihat sangat senang, senyumnya semakin lebar sekarang.

Buku di hadapannya sudah dia buka dengan sendirinya saat Taeyong sampai di akhir halaman. Sesekali anak itu berceloteh tentang betapa bagusnya gambar pesawat di bukunya, juga tertawa saat Taeyong mencoba menirukan bunyi pesawat.

Hyerin sangat menggemaskan saat dia terus membalik halaman, menunjuk gambar dan mengomentarinya. Tak lama kemudian, meja itu dipenuhi dengan buku-buku yang terbuka.

"Apa kau pernah naik pesawat, Hyerin?" Tanyanya. Hyerin sudah duduk di kursinya sendiri, Taeyong mengamatinya.

Dia mengangguk. "Tahun lalu," jawabnya. "Bersama ayah dan kakek."

"Kalian pergi kemana?"

"Ke rumah sakit, ayah bilang aku harus tidur selama perjalanan agar tidak kelelahan, tapi aku tidak mau." Hyerin menatapnya, matanya berbinar. "Aku melihat awan, ssaem, putih dan halus seperti kapas!"

Taeyong tertawa. "Apa kau menyentuhnya?"

"Tidak," Hyerin menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menjelaskan. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh awan saat ada di dalam pesawat terbang."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena jendelanya tidak boleh dibuka!" Dia tampak ngeri. "Kata ayah pesawat akan rusak jika seseorang melakukan."

Taeyong mengangguk, menahan senyum. "Kenapa Hyerin sangat suka pesawat?"

"Karena pesawat bisa membuat kita terbang." Hyerin melakukan gerakan terbang dengan tangannya, terlihat menggemaskan. Dengan rambut tergerai, mata cokelat berbinar, dan senyum polos, dia seperti anak enam tahun lainnya yang selalu penasaran. Taeyong bertanya-tanya apa anak kecil itu tahu seberapa parah penyakitnya? Atau apa yang akan dirasakan orang-orang yang menyayanginya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Taeyong segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyerin yang telah membuka buku lain.

Taeyong tertawa, mengusap kepalanya pelan saat dia bertepuk tangan, asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya.

* * *

Dua jam hari itu berlalu dengan cepat. Hyerin terus berbicara sekan menolak berhenti. Dia menceritakan tentang wahana pesawat yang pernah dia naiki di taman bermain, hal-hal yang dia lihat di bandara, juga hal semacamnya. Dia sangat senang saat Taeyong membawakan kue sebagai cemilan, yang dibentuk dan dihias seperti pesawat. Hyerin tidak mau memakannya dan lebih ingin menyimpannya. Lucu sekali.

Anak ini bisa memikat siapapun dengan mudah jika sedang bersemangat seperti itu.

Jam dua belas lebih beberapa menit, Taeyong melihat ke luar jendela dan menemukan mobil Jaehyun berhenti di depan gerbang Dreams. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyerin yang sedang sibuk mewarnai pesawat terbang, terlihat sangat serius.

"Hyerin, tunggu di sini sebentar ya?"

Hyerin mengangguk, tanpa mendongak dari bukunya. Taeyong mengusap kepalanya pelan dan bangkit dari kursinya, keluar dari ruangan dengan tenang.

Jaehyun, yang ketahuan melihat ke dalam melalui jendela, tersenyum malu. Dia menyapa canggung. "Annyeong, Taeyong shi." Taeyong membalas dan tersenyum. "Apa Hyerin baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong mengangguk, berbalik untuk ikut melihat ke arah jendela. Dari tempat itu, mereka bisa melihatnya duduk dan sedang mewarnai buku gambar.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku tentang kesukaan Hyerin pada pesawat terbang. Itu sangat membantu."

"Memang selalu begitu," Jaehyun tertawa pelan, matanya penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah saat dia melihat putrinya. "Syukurlah, aku khawatir dia tidak suka di sini dan membuatku harus mencari tempat lain lagi."

Saat itu ada sekelompok anak-anak bersama orang tua mereka, yang biasa dia ajar. Beberapa anak yang melihat Taeyong melambaikan tangan, salah satu dari mereka berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekatinya untuk memeluknya. Saat anak itu pergi, Taeyong melihat Jaehyun sedang menatapnya dalam diam. Mata mereka bertemu, dan untuk sesaat, Taeyong merasa malu.

"Sepertinya kau dikenal oleh anak-anak, Taeyong shi."

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku koordinator program mereka juga. Tapi tugasku diserahkan pada pengajar lain untuk sementara karena aku harus berfokus pada Hyerin."

"Luhan shi yang merekomenadasikan agar Hyerin mengikuti program ini. Itu pasti sangat merepotkan. Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih karena kalian mau menerima Hyerin di sini." Jaehyun tertawa pahit. "Tidak ada tempat yang mau menerimanya sebelum ini, biasanya mereka menyerah setelah dua atau tiga pertemuan karena Hyerin terlalu pasif dan tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun."

Taeyong melihat ke jendela lagi, melihat Hyerin mengambil krayon warna lain. "Jika aku boleh bertanya Jaehyun shi, apa Hyerin sudah sakit sejak lahir?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Dia menjalani operasi jantung pertamanya saat dia berumur empat hari." Taeyong terlihat tersentak, Jaehyun hanya mendesah. "Ya, kemudian saat dia berusia enam bulan dan dua tahun. Kami mengunjungi banyak rumah sakit, bahkan yang ada di luar negeri. Aku meminta dokter melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat jantungnya tetap bisa berfungsi lebih lama."

Taeyong ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dia hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu melalui banyak hal mengerikan di usianya yang masih sangat muda?

"Kau tahu, Jaehyun shi, aku ingin minta maaf karena telah begitu kasar saat itu..." katanya ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatan... mm..."

"Saat itu? Oh? Saat aku melihatmu muntah di pinggir jalan?" Jaehyun ingat dengan kejadian itu. "Tidak apa-apa, aku sengaja berhenti karena sepertinya kau butuh bantuan. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya hanya... hangover." Kata Taeyong pelan.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa lepas, mengerti. Setelah melewati begitu banyak hal, pria itu masih bisa tertawa seperti itu dengan mudahnya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membawa Hyerin," kata Taeyong sambil berbalik.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Taeyong masuk dan kembali keluar dengan membawa Hyerin, salah satu tangan anak itu ada di genggamannya, sementara tangan satunya memegang bungkusan kecil berisi kue juga satu buku. Tapi yang paling penting, Jaehyun bisa melihat senyum lebar di wajah putri kecilnya.

"Hey." Jaehyun memeluknya dengan erat, mengangkatnya ke pelukannya. "Apa itu sayang?"

"Buku mewarnai dan kue pesawat, ayah," katanya.

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan penuh tanya.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Aku sengaja membuatkan kue dan membeli buku itu untuknya."

Mata Jaehyun melebar. Sejenak dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum pada putrinya. "Apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" tanyanya.

Hyerin mengangguk. "Kami membaca buku tentang pesawat terbang," jelasnya semangat. "Banyak gambar pesawat yang bagus. Aku juga mewarnai pesawat!"

"Anak ayah pintar sekali," Jaehyun tertawa, tampak lega. "Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk. Jaehyun mencium keningnya, menatap Taeyong.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini. Ini... sangat luar biasa."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih," Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyerin anak yang baik. Kita akan bersenang-senang lagi minggu depan. Benar begitu kan, Hyerin?"

Hyerin mengangguk, tertawa pelan. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun, membuka dompetnya yang dia bawa saat dia pergi membawa Hyerin tadi. "Ini, kartu namaku," Taeyong mengulurkan benda itu pada Jaehyun. "Jika kau ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu tentang Hyerin, hubungi saja aku, Jaehyun shi."

Jaehyun mengambil kartu itu dari tangannya, membaca dengan teliti. "Kau juga lulusan jurusan seni?" Tanyanya heran. Taeyong tertawa, mengangguk. Hyerin mencoba mengambil itu dari ayahnya, tapi Jaehyun langsung memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sampai jumpa lagi minggu depan, Taeyong shi." Dia tersenyum, menatap Hyerin. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal, sayang."

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Hyerin tersenyum dan melambai pada Taeyong. Taeyong membalasnya, mengikuti mereka sampai ke mobil dan melihat Jaehyun memakaikan sabuk pengaman. Jaehyun pamit dan melambai lagi padanya sebelum pergi, baru setelah itu dia kembali ke dalam.

Taeyong merasa lega untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu.

* * *

"Terlihat tidak cukup nyaman."

"Yang ini?"

"Terlalu terpencil."

"Kalau begitu yang ini."

"Terlihat kumuh dan sudah lama tidak dihuni."

Hansol memindahkan kursor ke daftar berikutnya, berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang saat dia mendengar suara Johnny terkekeh dari arah dapur. "Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja sayang, sepertinya meski sudah dua minggu ini tidak ada satu tempat pun yang kau sukai," kata Johnny. "Yang akan pindah kan Taeyong."

Hansol mengangkat bahu, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke laptop di hadapan Taeyong.

"Makanya aku memintamu memilihkan satu untukku, hyung," jawab Taeyong lelah. Semua yang dia tawarkan ditolak oleh sepupunya itu dengan berbagai alasan. "Tapi hyung tetap ingin aku memilih sendiri, tapi tidak menyetujui semuanya."

"Tentu saja, Taeyong, dia tidak ingin kau pindah." Johnny tertawa. "Benar begitukan, sayang?"

Hansol diam saja. Itu artinya, memang benar.

Taeyong mendesah. "Hyung, kita sudah membicarakan ini. Kenapa hyung bersikeras ingin aku tetap tinggal dan bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Taeyong," kata Johnny.

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk terjadi padaku. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri hanya karena patah hati, jika itu yang kalian khawatirkan," dengus Taeyong akhirnya. "Sekarang cepat pilih satu atau aku akan benar-benar marah."

Hansol memandang suaminya yang hanya mengkat bahu lalu mendesah. Dia memang benar-benar ingin Taeyong tetap tinggal, tapi sepertinya sepupunya itu benar-benar sudah membuat keputusan bulat yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Hansol mengambil alih laptopnya dengan enggan.

"Aku suka ini. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini." kata Hansol. "Salah satu temanku juga tinggal di daerah itu."

Taeyong melihat foto-fotonya. "Tempat itu terlalu besar, hyung. Untuk apa tiga kamar tidur?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan sering menginap di sana."

Taeyong menggeram.

"Sayang, jangan lupa kita akan pergi tiga puluh menit lagi," kata Johnny. Memilih kabur ke kamarnya karena tidak mau melihat perdebatan mereka lebih lama.

Taeyong menyeringai mendengar itu. "Kemana, hyung? Kalian akan pergi berkencan?"

"Tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak tahu Johnny bisa romantis juga," goda Taeyong.

"Ya, terkadang…" Wajah Hansol sedikit merah saat mengatakannya.

"Terkadang?"

Hansol hanya mengangguk, tidak mau membahasnya lebih jauh. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Taeyong?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Pergi tidur?"

"Taeyong, ini akhir pekan." katanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak ada rencana keluar?" Taeyong menggeleng, mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya aku memang harus mengatur kencan buta untukmu."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu."

"Oh, iya, kau bilang ayah Hyerin seorang _single parent_. Apa dia tampan?"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu. "Memang apa hubungannya jika dia tampan atau tidak?"

"Ya, barangkali kau bisa mengajaknya pergi―"

"Pergi sana, hyung!" Taeyong melemparkan bantal sofa padanya. Hansol hanya tertawa. "Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anank dan melukis."

"Kau benar-benar butuh hiburan. Yang tadi kau sebutkan tidak cukup menyenangkan."

"Kata siapa?" Taeyong kembali ke layar laptopnya. "Aku akan lebih senang jika bisa menemukan tempat baru secepatnya dan pergi dari sini. Berkencan bisa menunggu."

"Terserahmu saja. Pilih saja sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan setuju."

"Hm, baiklah," gumam Taeyong.

Hansol menepuk kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar. Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka keluar dari sana dengan pakaian rapi, lalu pamit pergi. Taeyong melihat pintu tertutup, lalu mendengar mobil melaju. Dia menghela napas, melihat sekeliling ruang tengah yang kosong. Cassie juga tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Taeyong membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang, mendesah lagi.

Dia telah melihat banyak halaman iklan yang berisi info tentang rumah yang dijual, tapi belum bisa membuat keputusan. Dia hanya butuh rumah yang nyaman. Dengan satu kamar tidur, satu ruang besar untuk lukisan-lukisannya, kamar mandi, ruang tengah, garasi, dan dapur, dengan harga masuk akal. Tapi belum menemukannya.

Taeyong menatap dirinya sendiri. Jumat malam, dan dia hanya memakai piayama, duduk di sofa, sendirian di rumah milik sepupu dan sahabatnya. Padahal dua bulan yang lalu, dia memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dengan kekasih yang dia cintai.

"Kekasih yang menyelingkuhiku," dengus Taeyong.

Taeyong meng-close halaman pencarian, menuju salah satu folder berisi foto-fotonya dengan Yuta.

Kini dia sedang melihat kembali foto liburan mereka ke Paris satu tahun lalu. Keduanya tersenyum pada kamera. Jemarinya tertahan. Tapi kemudian dia menghapus foto itu.

Lalu foto berikutnya adalah foto mereka yang saling berpelukan di depan Menara Eiffel. Orang yang melihat foto pasti mengira jika mereka pasangan yang bahagia. Hapus.

Taeyong berhenti sejenak, tidak yakin dengan perasaannya tapi tahu sedikit beban yang dirasakannya mulai terangkat dari bahunya saat dia melakukan itu.

Dia melihat foto ketiga, Yuta yang memakai bando telinga Mickey Mouse dan berekspresi konyol saat mereka di Disneyland.

Hapus.

Hapus hapus hapus.

Tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi ada air mata mengalir di pipinya sekarang. Dia menutup laptopnya, tidak bisa melanjutkan lebih jauh. Dia tahu bahwa foto-foto itu belum benar-benar hilang, dia masih bisa memilih untuk me-restore atau menghapusnya secara permanen. Dia ingin melakukan pilihan yang terakhir, tapi tidak bisa… Dia akan membiarkan tetap seperti itu sampai dia siap untuk memutuskan.

Teleponnya berdering setelah itu.

"Nomor tidak dikenal," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, menatap layar. Dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun saat ini. Tapi meski begitu, dia tetap menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"Lee Taeyong shi?" Suara laki-laki di ujung sana terdengar lembut dan hangat. Taeyong menghapus air matanya, mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ya," jawabnya, menyadari suaranya serak sekarang.

"Ini aku Jung Jaehyun, ayah Hyerin."

Jantung Taeyong berdegup kencang, meski dia tidak yakin apa itu tanda dari perasaan senang atau ketakutan. "Oh, iya, Jaehyun shi. Ada apa?"

"Aku menelepon untuk bertanya apa jadwal Hyerin bisa dipindahkan besok?" Suaranya terdengar ragu, seperti takut tidak diperbolehkan. "Dia harus ke dokter dulu, jadi―"

"Apa Hyerin baik-baik saja?" Taeyong menyadari kepanikan dalam suaranya saat dia mengatakan itu.

Hyerin benar-benar banyak berubah dan menjadi anak manis tiga minggu terakhir ini, sudah lebih bisa membuka diri, membicarakan hal-hal yang dia sukai, dan bahkan sampai menyuruh ayahnya menunggu selama lima belas menit penuh karena ingin menyelesaikan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya hari itu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Mendengarnya sakit bukanlah kabar menyenangkan.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Dokter harus mengganti obatnya jadi dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan dulu." Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, dan Taeyong merasa terbebas dari ketakutannya untuk sesaat itu. "Ini tidak sesuai jadwal, yang seharusnya dilakukan dua hari lalu tapi tidak bisa karena dokternya ada kepentingan mendadak. Aku minta maaf―"

"Tidak apa-apa," Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, meski Jaehyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku bisa memindahkan jadwalnya ke jam terakhir. Meski sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika Hyerin tidak datang minggu ini."

"Oh tidak, dia tidak akan suka jika harus bolos." Jaehyun tertawa, dan Taeyong mendapati dirinya juga tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Kami akan ke sana langsung dari rumah sakit, apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tentu tidak. Tapi Jaehyun shi, aku... aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau melakukannya," kata-kata itu keluar sebelum Taeyong bisa menghentikannya.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu... dengan kondisi Hyerin, pasti sangat berat."

"Ya, memang berat. Tapi dia anakku, kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa lagi?"

Taeyong berdehem, sadar telah lancang. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia baik, sedikit kesal saat aku memberitahunya bahwa kami akan terlambat ke Dreams besok." Jaehyun tertawa lagi. "Ini pertama kalinya dia begitu semangat saat akan pergi ke children center. Terimakasih karena sudah berusaha begitu keras untuknya."

"Hyerin sangat pintar." Taeyong tersenyum. "Dia memang masih malu saat bertemu orang baru, tapi perubahannya sangat pesat. Saat dia sudah bicara, sangat sulit membuatnya berhenti."

"Dia hanya seperti itu saat merasa nyaman, bersama orang yang dia percaya. Jadi... selamat, kau benar-benar bisa mengambil hatinya hanya dalam waktu empat minggu. Hyerin sangat menyukaimu, Taeyong shi." Taeyong bisa merasakan senyum Jaehyun hanya dari suaranya. "Tapi sepertinya, setiap anak yang mengenalmu pasti menyukaimu, ya?"

"Sepertinya itu salah satu kelebihanku," katanya. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, Jaehyun shi. Apa yang aku lakukan tidak berarti apa-apa dibanding apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh para orang tua untuk mereka."

Jaehyun tertawa. "Ya, baiklah. Aku akan tutup teleponnya sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok."

"Ya, dan mm... sampaikan salamku untuk Hyerin."

"Tentu." Jaehyun pasti sedang tersenyum lagi sekarang. "Terima kasih, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Taeyong tidak sadar dia masih memegang ponselnya dekat telinga meski sambungan telepon dengan Jaehyun sudah lama selesai. Cassie mengeong, melompat turun dari sofa dan mengusakkan kepalanya di kaki Taeyong.

Taeyong melihat jam, sudah waktunya makan malam.

"Apa kau lapar, Cassie?"

Taeyong menaruh ponselnya di sofa dan mengangkat kucing berbulu putih itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ke dapur. Cassie sepertinya memang menyukai Taeyong. Sejak dia mulai tinggal di sini, kucing itu jadi lebih sering berdekatan padanya dibanding pada Johnny bahkan Hansol. Kucing ini pasti merindukannya saat Taeyong pindah nanti, karena Taeyong juga akan merindukannya.

Taeyong memesan jajangmyeon untuk makan malam, dan duduk di depan televisi setelah membuat susu. Sepertinya dia akan sendirian di rumah ini dengan hanya ditemani Cassie sampai larut.

* * *

Hyerin menggerakkan jarinya di atas ilustrasi gambar saat Taeyong membacakan cerita, matanya berbinar kagum. Dia duduk di pangkuan Taeyong, sebuah buku terbuka di hadapan mereka. Meskipun Hyerin tiba setelah mengunjungi dokter, dia tampak bersemangat untuk mendengarkan cerita dan membuat kerajinan kertas. Bukan hanya pesawat terbang kali ini, tapi apapun bisa membuatnya antusias.

"Taeyong ssaem, kenapa ikan itu ditinggal sendirian?" Tanyanya.

"Karena dia masih terlalu kecil, Hyerin."

"Kasihan sekali," Hyerin terdengar sedih.

Taeyong mencium pipinya, tertawa pelan. Melanjutkan ceritanya tentang anak ikan malang. Akhir bahagia membuat Hyerin bertepuk tangan, tertawa-tawa.

Taeyong membalik halaman, konsentrasinya melayang. Dia menghabiskan malam dengan menonton telivisi lalu pergi ke kamar. Tadinya dia hanya ingin membereskan barang-barangnya karena tidak bisa tidur, tapi sebuah cincin yang dia temukan di lacinya membuatnya tidak bisa tidak kembali mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Yuta. Dia menangis semalaman karena itu.

Johnny dan Hansol pulang sangat larut, masuk dan mengintip ke kamar untuk memeriksanya tapi Taeyong pura-pura tidur. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnnya pada bantal dan mencoba menahan isak tangisannya yang tidak berhenti sejak berjam-jam yag lalu.

Taeyong mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja dan tetap ceria saat pergi ke Dreams pagi itu, tapi dia tidak bisa fokus. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang. Dan tahu-tahu Hyerin sudah ada di hadapannya, tersenyum manis saat menghampirinya.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi dia menangis begitu saja. Hyerin masih berbicara tentang sesuatu tapi dia tidak mendengarkan. Yang terasa hanyalah sakit di hatinya, yang berusaha dia tahan.

Hyerin menoleh dan menatapnya bingung sebentar. Tubuh Taeyong gemetar dan kemudian dia merasakan lengan kecil memeluk lehernya, terasa hangat. Lima menit berlalu seperti itu.

"Ayah." Hyerin berkata pelan.

Taeyong tersentak, buru-buru menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan dan merapikan penampilannya. Begitu dia menoleh, dia tahu Jaehyun sudah melihat segalanya melalui jendela, meski pura-pura tidak melihat setelahnya.

"Gambar burungku belum selesai, ssaem!" Hyerin bergegas turun dari pangkuannya, pergi ke sisi lain meja. "Aku ingin mewarnainya dulu sampai selesai."

"Aku bisa meminta ayahmu untuk menunggu sebentar," kata Taeyong, suaranya pecah dan serak. "Bagaimana?"

Hyerin mengangguk, mulai mewarnai gambar burungnya.

Taeyong bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan, dia tahu matanya pasti merah dan wajahnya terlihat kacau. Setelah Jaehyun melihatnya muntah karena hangover di tengah jalan waktu itu, kini dia juga melihat Taeyong menangis saat bekerja. Sangat tidak profesional. Taeyong tidak tahu apa dia bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri lebih dari itu di hadapan Jaehyun.

Taeyong memberanikan diri keluar, melambai saat Jaehyun tersenyum padanya.

"Hey." Dia menyadari suaranya yang serak. Taeyong berdehem. "Hyerin ingin menyelesaikan mewarnai burungnya dulu, jadi―"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jaehyun mengangguk, sudah sering mendapat permintaan itu akhir-akhir ini. "Mm, apa... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Tidak terlihat begitu di mataku," katanya tenang. "Matamu bengkak," tambahnya.

Taeyong duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Jaehyun mengikuti lalu menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku," Taeyong berkata pelan. "Seharusnya aku tidak menangis di hadapan anak-anak."

"Menangis bukanlah perbuatan buruk." Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. Taeyong hanya menatap, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Terkadang itu justru bisa melegakan hati seseorang yang terluka."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Taeyong. "Aku hanya... melalui saat-saat sulit akhir-akhir ini."

Jaehyun menatap dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Hyerin masih sibuk menggambar, dan salah satu pengajar lain yang Taeyong mintai tolong sedang bersamanya. "Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku baru berpisah dengan kekasihku." Taeyong berkata tanpa sadar, dia sadar bahwa dia harus membagi dengan seseorang selain Johnny dan Hansol. Dia tidak tahu kenapa memilih Jaehyun. "Ya, hanya itu," tambahnya disertai tawa pahit.

Jaehyun terlihat sedih. "Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak," Taeyong tertawa lagi. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa. Sudah hampir dua bulan sekarang. Aku hanya tak sengaja menemukan barang pemberian darinya dan… kau tahu? Kenangan itu muncul begitu saja."

"Aku mengerti." Jaehyun masih menatapnya, sesekali melirik ke jendela dari kejauhan. Hyerin melambai sekali, dan dia dengan senang membalasnya. "Memang sangat sulit untuk terlihat bahagia di sekitar anak-anak di saat kau benar-benar sedih. Aku tahu, rasanya. Aku selalu merasakannya saat bersama Hyerin."

"Kau… tidak bahagia?"

"Di saat kau tahu anak tercintamu bisa meninggalkanmu kapan saja?" Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi meski begitu aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hyerin tahu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Yang dia tahu hanyalah jika dia sakit dan semua orang sakit akan sembuh saat mendapat pengobatan dari dokter dan meminum obat secara teratur. Hanya itu."

"Apa Hyerin… dia tidak akan pernah sembuh?" Taeyong mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan susah payah.

Jaehyun tersenyum sedih, melirik ke jendela lagi. Taeyong mengikuti tatapannya, menyadari bahwa Hyerin sudah hampir selesai.

"Aku akan membawa Hyerin ke sini," katanya sambil bergegas memasuki ruangan.

Hyerin menunjukkan gambar burungnya dengan penuh semangat, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menempelnya di dinding tempat tidur.

Hyerin sudah menjadi lebih terbuka sekarang. Taeyong bahkan tahu bagaimana anggota keluarganya yang lain. Termasuk ayah, kakek, dan neneknya. Hyerin juga selalu berkata ingin menerbangkan bahkan membuat pesawat saat sudah besar nanti. Taeyong merasa sakit dan sedih setiap mendengarnya mengatakan itu, tapi tetap tersenyum dan memberinya motivasi jika Hyerin bisa melakukan banyak hal luar biasa dalam hidupnya saat besar nanti, meski jauh di lubuk hatinya, Taeyong sendiri meragukan kata-katanya itu. Setiap kali dia melihat ke mata Jaehyun, dia selalu bisa melihat rasa sakit di sana―rasa sakit yang berbeda dan belum pernah dia rasakan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah mau dia rasakan.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan besok. Benarkan, yah?" tanya Hyerin pada ayahnya saat dia sudah diluar. "Kenapa Taeyong ssaem tidak ikut saja? Boleh kan, yah?" Dia menarik-narik tangan Jaehyun.

"Mm," Jaehyun tampak sedikit kaget dengan permintaan putrinya. Sepertinya tidak mengira akan mendengar itu. Tapi tidak dengan Taeyong, karena Hyerin sudah bercerita padanya.

"Taeyong ssaem mungkin ada pekerjaan besok, Hyerin..."

"Sebenarnya memang begitu." Taeyong ingat. "Aku akan melihat-lihat rumah yang akan kubeli besok."

"Tuhkan." Jaehyun menatap Hyerin, yang sedang merajuk dan cemberut, bersembunyi di balik kakinya sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak mau meihat wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun jelas benci melihat putrinya bersedih seperti itu.

Saat Jaehyun menoleh ke arahnya, Taeyong tahu pemuda Jung itu sedang memohon.

"Mungkin hanya beberapa jam," tambah Taeyong, melihat wajah Jaehyun langsung dipenuhi harapan. "Jika kalian tak keberatan menunggu sampai urusanku selesai."

"Kau... kau bersedia ikut dengan kami, Taeyong shi?" Alisnya terangkat, cukup kaget.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya setuju, tapi besok hari Minggu dan dia tidak punya banyak kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan selain melihat calon tempat tinggal barunya di pagi hari. "Jika kau tidak keberatan Jaehyun shi," katanya sambil tersenyum tidak enak.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Justru aku senang karena kau bisa ikut." Jaehyun tertawa lega. Hyerin muncul dari belakang tubuhnya, cemberutnya hilang berganti senyum. "Kami akan pergi ke taman bermain sebentar, makan dan belanja. Itu saja."

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Hyerin tersenyum lebar, menghampiri Taeyong dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Jaehyun menatap itu dengan pandangan melembut dan senyum manis. Dengan sayang, dia memeluk Hyerin yang berlari ke arahnya lagi lalu menggendongnya.

Jaehyun melihat ke sekeliling, beberapa anak-anak lain bersama orang tua mereka mulai meninggalkan kawasan Dreams. "Itu tidak melanggar aturan, kan? Maksudku, janji bertemu di luar?"

"Tidak." Taeyong tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun shi. Tidak ada masalah. Di luar, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sebagai teman dan bukan pengajar dan wali murid."

"Baiklah." Jaehyun mengangguk, terlihat senang. "Bagaimana jika aku menjemputmu besok?"

Taeyong berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Jika tidak merepotkan," katanya.

"Tentu tidak."

"Ada Starbucks beberapa meter dari sini," dia menunjuk ke kanan. Jaehyun mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu di sana, atau jika kau datang lebih dulu, kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggu, kan, Jaehyun shi?"

"Tentu. Jam berapa kira-kira urusanmu selesai, Taeyong shi?"

"Mungkin pukul sepuluh, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu sepuluh tiga puluh? Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah," Taeyong mengangguk setuju.

Jaehyun tersenyum, menatap Hyerin. Putrinya itu juga masih tersenyum, senang. "Sampai jumpa besok," kata Jaehyun, mulai melangkah keluar. "Katakan selamat tinggal, Hyerin."

"Sampai jumpa, Taeyong ssaem." Hyerin tertawa, melambai padanya. Taeyong balas melambai, tersenyum.

Jaehyun tersenyum, berbalik dengan Hyerin yang terlihat sangat bahagia, dan berjalan keluar gerbang. Begitu Hyerin diamankan di tempat duduknya, Jaehyun menoleh untuk menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong mendapati jantungnya berdegup kencang, jauh lebih cepat. Tidak ada yang aneh dalam tatapan Jaehyun, hanya kelegaan dan kebahagiaan di sana. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati."

Jaehyun tersenyum lalu menyalakan mobilnya.

Taeyong tidak tahu apa yang salah. Hanya saja dia mendapati dirinya berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum bodoh selama beberapa saat setelah mobil sedan hitam itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, bingung.

Taeyong berbalik dan kembali masuk, hampir tidak sadar dengan apa yang dirasakannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

* * *

 **Lanjut?**

* * *

Sebenernya ini mau dibuat long-oneshot tapi karena ini udah kepanjangan jadi dibagi dua. Semoga kalian ga bosen bacanya, ya. Typo diperbaiki secepatnya.

Review please?


End file.
